


С тобой

by Leshaya



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Armor Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Порой Стива поражает, как же сильно он любит Тони.





	С тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822018) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> Переведено для Stony Bingo на кинк "Один день из жизни".

Стив проснулся, весь окружённый Тони. Тот распластался на его груди, одну ладонь положив на его щёку, а другой сжав его руку. Их ноги были сплетены. Где-то среди ночи Тони, должно быть, спихнул одеяло на пол, но Стива это не беспокоило. Он никогда не мёрз, да и Тони сейчас отлично заменял одеяло. Его волосы щекотали подбородок, и Стив улыбнулся, чуть сдвинулся и поцеловал Тони в бровь. Тот не проснулся, только притёрся поближе. Стив снова поцеловал его, лизнул в лоб — и только тогда Тони завозился.

Стив не сразу понял, почему Тони всегда спит именно так, чтобы не оставить никакой свободы манёвра, чтобы просто невозможно было уйти, не разбудив его. Стив бы с радостью избавил его от подспудных мыслей о том, что если он не будет цепляться изо всех сил, его обязательно покинут, выскользнут в ночи и больше не вернутся. Конечно, сознательно Тони ни о чём подобном не думал, но в глубине его души до сих пор таилось опасение оказаться ненужным и брошенным. Стиву оставалось только надеяться, что он не совершил и не совершит ничего такого, что подкрепит это опасение.

Сперва он чувствовал себя неуютно, когда вынужденно будил Тони, чтобы подняться — тот и так мало спал. Однако до него быстро дошло, что самому Тони это как раз нравится: перед пробежкой Стив обязательно целовал его, а потом просил снова заснуть. И Тони всегда слушался.

— Эй, соня, уже утро, — тихо сказал Стив. Тони заморгал и, ещё не вполне придя в себя, посмотрел на него. Стив усмехнулся. — Выпусти меня.

— Сумасшедший, — пробормотал Тони, скатился с него и закрыл глаза рукой.

Стив ласково чмокнул его напоследок:

— Скоро вернусь.

Потом Тони наверняка увлечёт его обратно в кровать, чтобы заняться сексом или просто пообниматься, и Стив заранее это предвкушал. Он ценил такие мгновения: сонный Тони раскрывался перед ним так, как почти никогда не позволял себе в иное время.

Накинув на него одеяло, Стив бесшумно приступил к привычному утреннему ритуалу.

***

Хоть бы раз пробежаться, не наткнувшись на злодеев, разносящих город в клочья. Ну, точнее, пытающихся разнести: Хемистро не слишком-то умело…

Хемистро прицелился в какого-то незадачливого гражданского, и Стив, одним прыжком преодолев несколько метров, оттолкнул его в сторону. Перекатившись через плечо, он встал и нажал кнопку на жетоне Мстителей. Что-то подсказывало, что просто взять и убедить преступника вернуться в свою камеру не получится. Оглянувшись, Стив заметил, что остальные прохожие разбежались, мудро предпочтя не высовываться лишний раз — замешкался только мужчина, на которого напали: он сидел, держась за лодыжку. Стив выматерился. Если бы ему приходилось беспокоиться только о себе, он бы справился с Хемистро даже без щита, но вот уберечь человека, лишённого возможности убежать…

Стив увернулся от очередного луча и поморщился: фонарь за спиной оплавился и рухнул на асфальт, по которому тут же побежали трещины.

— Я не вернусь обратно в Рафт! — крикнул Хемистро. Видимо, он отвлёкся от выбранной им жертвы. Отлично.

— Я ничего такого и не говорил, — хмыкнул Стив. — Но раз уж ты сам об этом упомянул…

Следующий луч пролетел над головой у Стива, и он снова перекатился вперёд, стремясь сбить Хемистро с ног и обезоружить. Тот пальнул в землю прямо перед его носом, чтобы не дать добраться до себя, и отбежал на несколько метров.

Стив двинулся вбок, оценивая расстояние, и, когда уже решил, что вполне может допрыгнуть, раздался до боли знакомый и приятный рёв репульсоров. Стив старался ни на секунду не отрывать взгляда от Хемистро, но Железный человек с щитом в руке стремительно заслонил поле зрения.

— Уже влип, Стив, как же так, — цокнул он, швырнув щит Стиву.

— Железный человек, — сплюнув, Хемистро выстрелил в него. Тот легко уклонился, зарядил репульсоры и выстрелил в ответ. Стив взял своё излюбленное оружие наизготовку.

Хемистро умудрился поднырнуть под заряд, однако щит всё-таки достал его, отбросив на несколько метров назад. Стив, подпрыгнув, поймал красно-сине-белый диск на излёте.

Хемистро оглянулся, расхохотался и пальнул вправо. Стив понял его намерения секундой позже, чем следовало; Железный человек ринулся к пострадавшему прохожему, и Стиву оставалось только снова метнуть щит — на этот раз так, чтобы точно вырубить Хемистро.

У того не было никаких шансов; он рухнул, как подкошенный. Стив подбежал к нему, забрал пистолет и повернулся к Железному человеку, который как раз стягивал левую перчатку. 

— Всё хорошо? 

— Он потянул лодыжку, — Железный человек указал на прохожего. — Я вызвал скорую.

— А ты?

— В порядке. Луч попал в перчатку, придется сдать её на ремонт мистеру Старку.

Подавив порыв усмехнуться, Стив подошёл ближе.

— Что Хемистро было нужно от вас?

Незнакомый мужчина поднял голову. Он был бледным, наверное, от шока, и явно страдал от боли.

— Не знаю… у меня тут неподалёку химическая лаборатория.

— Вот когда начинаешь скучать по злодеям вроде Дума, которые сами способны обеспечить себя нужными ингредиентами, — съязвил Железный человек. Мужчина расхохотался.

Дождавшись прибытия скорой и агентов Щ.И.Т.а, Стив вместе с Железным человеком улетели в Башню.

***

В мастерской Тони стянул шлем.

— Вообще-то это ты обещал вернуться ко мне, а не наоборот, — наигранно нахмурился он.

— Прости, — Стив поцеловал его и схватился за обнажённую левую руку, наконец поддавшись порыву самостоятельно убедиться, что Тони цел и невредим. Если уж он снял перчатку, то для беспокойства определённо были причины.

— Сказал же, я в порядке, — рассмеявшись, прошептал Тони и уже сам поцеловал его. В броне он был немного выше, и Стиву пришлось встать на цыпочки. Взъерошенные с утра — да ещё после шлема — волосы отросли как раз настолько, чтобы в них удобно было вплести пальцы. Стив всем весом навалился вперёд, наслаждаясь, конечно, уже далеко не новым, но всё же не самым привычным ощущением.

— Ты задолжал мне пять часов сна, — пожаловался Тони. 

— Пять часов сна? Или пять часов в постели?

— Готов к переговорам.

Стив нащупал защёлки и нажал на них.

— А это уже читерство, — весело хмыкнул Тони и ни на дюйм не сдвинулся, чтобы помочь себя раздеть.

Порой казалось, что Тони получал удовольствие от того, как Стив высвобождал его из металлической оболочки.

Ну, сам-то Стив получал от этого удовольствие всегда; броню он знал, как свои пять пальцев. В своё время Тони научил его тому, как обращаться с ней. И хотелось бы думать, что он сделал это, чтобы, если ему вдруг станет плохо, Стив всегда мог прийти ему на помощь; однако на самом деле Тони просто боялся, что внезапно контроль перехватят, и тогда кто-то должен будет его остановить. Стив всегда с улыбкой вспоминал, как несколько лет назад разоблачал Тони впервые, и тот, растерянно глядя на него, тихо признался, что ему даже в голову не приходило, что Стив воспользуется своими знаниями в таких целях.

Стив слепо, нерассуждающе любил его — и тогда, и сейчас.

Он не торопился: снимая каждую следующую деталь, он целовал постепенно обнажавшуюся кожу. И совсем не удивился, что под броню Тони, похоже, ничего не надел.

Может, разве что, кроме красных стрингов.

Стив не собирался нестись проверять сломя голову. Терпения ему было не занимать. Зато Тони, судя по всему, уже почти передумал и готов был кинуться на помощь. Он задрожал: Стив поцеловал его в ключицу, провёл языком вверх и куснул в шею.

— Стив! — Тони уже весь извёлся. Незаметно улыбнувшись, Стив расправился с защёлками на правом наруче, осторожно стянул его и положил на ближайший верстак, к уже валявшейся там грудной пластине.

Тони вцепился в его футболку и потянул ближе к себе. 

— Нетерпеливый, — беззлобно усмехнулся Стив.

— Хватит… дразнить, — с придыханием потребовал Тони.

Стив чмокнул его в нос:

— Ни за что.

Тони попытался подтащить его ближе, и Стив отступил назад. На Тони ещё оставались левый наруч и правая перчатка, но за исключением этого от талии и выше он был полностью обнажён. Стив не отказался бы как-нибудь нарисовать его в таком виде, только сомневался, что сможет удержаться и не прикоснуться, слишком уж соблазнительным было зрелище: томно прикрытые веки и огромные расширенные зрачки, обведённые по кругу тонким голубым ободком.

Вся не такая уж немаленькая сила воли ушла на то, чтобы не выпалить код, который в долю секунды избавил бы Тони от последних элементов «одежды».

На удивление грациозный даже в неполном облачении Тони двинулся следом и запустил руку в перчатке под футболку Стива. Тот вздрогнул: металл обжёг спину холодом, — подался вперёд и резко впился в губы Тони. Он не давал ему оторваться, пока жёсткая хватка не стала почти болезненной; сквозь гул крови в ушах Стив осознал, что репульсор прижимается напрямую к его телу, что если бы Тони был другим человеком, то сейчас легко мог бы его убить. Но так как Стив прекрасно понимал, что Тони ни за что не причинит ему боли, касание смертоносного оружия только возбуждало. И Тони, сволочь эдакая, чуял это — и растягивал губы в улыбке.

Стив наощупь дотянулся до защёлок на левом наруче, и тот с громким лязгом упал на пол.

— Кто из нас ещё нетерпеливый, — хмыкнул Тони.

Порой он был просто невыносим, порой — изумителен. Стив любил его.

Тони дёрнул его футболку вверх, и Стив чуть отстранился, содрал её с себя и снова прижался к Тони, впитывая в себя его тепло.

Тони, обняв его, попытался снять перчатку, но Стив, заведя руку за спину, притормозил его:

— Оставь.

Глаза Тони потемнели ещё сильнее, хотя казалось, что сильнее просто невозможно.

На Стиве были одни свободные спортивные штаны, но и в тех ему стало уже тесновато, а каково было Тони в броне… но он больше не пытался ускорить события, и за это Стив снова поцеловал его — медленно и глубоко. Наклонившись, он лизнул горло, двинулся ниже, к ярёмной впадине, прикусил ключицу. Тони, вздрогнув, опустил тяжёлую металлическую кисть на плечо Стива, словно помогая себе устоять на ногах, и тот втянул в себя воздух.

Опустившись на колени, он тронул губами живот — мышцы пресса тут же сократились, приведя его в восторг. Он положил руки туда, где под бронёй скрывались тазовые косточки, и отжал ещё две защёлки. Тони застыл, как статуя; Стив провёл ладонями вдоль бёдер, отсоединил последние зажимы у колен и осторожно снял ножные пластины, оставив Тони в одних реактивных сапогах. Наверное, со стороны вид был презабавный, но у Стива мозги закоротило.

— Вроде бы у тебя есть поддоспешник, — ещё как-то умудрился подколоть он.

— Что-то непохоже, чтобы ты жаловался, — в голосе Тони отчётливо слышался смех.

Стив придержал его за талию, помогая вышагнуть из сапог — и ему резко стало удобнее, потому что Тони сразу оказался на несколько дюймов ниже. Коротко подрочив ему, Стив взял его член в рот, и Тони с силой стиснул его запястье, наверняка оставляя синяки. Идеальнее быть уже не могло.

Всё своё внимание Стив сосредоточил на Тони. Он знал его, как самого себя; знал, как он будет реагировать на каждое прикосновение, каждый вздох. Он никогда не уставал восхищаться его отзывчивости: когда Тони старался сохранять спокойствие, то словно бы вибрировал всем телом, а уж стоны ему заглушить и подавно не удавалось.

Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Стива, и заметно было, что он постоянно одёргивал себя, чтобы не тянуть за них. Он часто-часто дышал, и с его губ вперемешку срывалось имя Стива и ругательства на нескольких языках.

Стив любил доводить Тони до такого состояния, когда он полностью терял контроль над собой.

— Стив, Стив, дай мне…

Стив пощекотал его языком, и Тони ахнул, не договорив. Тем не менее, он всё же предпринял ещё одну попытку отпихнуть его, и на этот раз Стив подчинился и поднялся.

Тони поцеловал его, и Стив прижал ладонь к его сердцу, которое билось как бешеное. Невозможно описать, что творилось со Стивом, когда он думал, что причиной этому — он сам. Тони помог ему избавиться от штанов, и Стив облегчённо выдохнул: свежий воздух был благословением. Тони толкнул его спиной вперёд, так и довёл до дивана и заставил туда рухнуть. Тут же оседлав колени Стива, он осыпал его поцелуями, а потом обхватил кулаком — бронированным кулаком! — оба члена. Всё окружающее для Стива исчезло.

Вроде бы он что-то бормотал, но что именно — и сам не знал, может, просто «Тони», и Тони жадно глотал все издаваемые им звуки. Вроде бы ритм его движений был рваным, неровным — но и плевать. Грубая металлическая перчатка так и не согрелась до конца, но на это тоже было плевать, потому что она являлась такой же неотъемлемой частью Тони, как пронзительно-голубые глаза.

Стив впился пальцами в его спину, Тони в ответ едва сжал ладонь — и этого хватило.

Придя в себя, Стив обнаружил, что Тони лежит сверху и, несмотря на явное изнеможение, лениво вылизывает ему шею.

— М-м, — красноречиво выразился Стив.

— Пожалуй, я прощу тебя за раннюю побудку, — протянул Тони, и Стив со смешком поцеловал его в лоб.

***

— Я погляжу, ты же не против, — Стив уже почти и не спрашивал. Тони привык с головой нырять в работу, забывая обо всём на свете, но однажды он сказал Стиву, что любит, когда тот находится в мастерской — пусть даже кажется, что его не интересует ничего, кроме последнего проекта.

Тони с улыбкой повернулся. Он лучился счастьем и спокойствием. Его волосы так и торчали в разные стороны, он только натянул на себя чёрные спортивные штаны, футболку — которая явно когда-то принадлежала Стиву — и повесил на шею защитные очки.

— Никогда не против, — со всей искренностью подтвердил он. — Но ты со мной заскучаешь.

— Никогда не заскучаю. — Стив с блокнотом и карандашом устроился на диване. 

Он рисовал по памяти, точно зная, как будет выглядеть Тони через несколько часов: встав вполоборота к Стиву, он вздёрнет гогглы на лоб, наденет отремонтированную перчатку и растопырит пальцы, и в центре ладони загорится репульсор.

Его одежда придёт в ещё больший беспорядок, покроется масляными пятнами и даже, может, прожжёнными дырами. Наверняка и на щеке будет грязь — Тони всегда размашисто жестикулировал и, когда задумывался, обычно подпирал кулаком подбородок.

Стив поймал себя за тем, что мягко улыбается, но не стал себя одёргивать. Он любил этого человека. Любил так сильно, что порой это даже пугало.

В его жизни не обошлось без чёрных полос, но, глядя на Тони, Стив понимал, что, даже если б мог, ничего не изменил бы. Потому что именно благодаря всему, что было, он сейчас оказался здесь, зная, что любит и любим в ответ.

Он набросал несколькими штрихами лицо Тони, каким то станет, когда работа будет завершена: облегчение — потому что броня снова обретёт полную силу; ликование — потому что он не только успешно её починит, но и наверняка в процессе что-нибудь улучшит; что-то неуловимо нежное — потому что он почувствует, как Стив смотрит на него.

Будь его воля, Стив бы ни на миг с ним не разлучался.

Рисунок был почти готов, и Стив залюбовался тем, как Тони тянется к очередному инструменту и поднимает его, как перекатываются мышцы на его руках, как сосредоточенно он вглядывается в мелкие детали, как плавно двигается — словно танцует.

— Вуа-ля, — Тони приподнял гогглы и надел перчатку точно так, как и представлялось Стиву. Репульсор, тихо загудев, зарядился. Тони обернулся, и Стив вдруг понял, что никогда не сможет передать на бумаге это выражение. Тони был полон жизни и неиссякаемой энергии; в его глазах светилась радость, а на губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Он гордился своей работой и неподдельно любил броню; любил спасать в ней мир. С ремонтом он справился быстро, но кажущаяся простота его действий не умаляла того, что за ними стояло.

Стив хотел провести с ним остаток своих дней.

— Выходи за меня, — выговорил он.

Тони резко опустил руку, и до Стива дошло, что именно он сказал.

Не то чтобы это было для него полной неожиданностью, пусть он этого и не планировал.

Однако Тони внезапно напрягся:

— Да-да, меня тоже весьма восхищает мой гений.

— Я серьёзно, — нахмурившись, Стив встал.

— Стив, — Тони прикусил губу.

— Нет, Тони, я серьёзно, — сделав несколько шагов, он остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Я люблю тебя. Твой гений тоже, конечно, но не только. Я не шучу. Я люблю всего тебя. Каждую твою частичку. Как ты всегда меня поддерживаешь, как днями бодрствуешь, когда тебя увлекает очередной проект, как отдаёшь людям всего себя, как…

— Стив, — у Тони перехватило дыхание.

Стив всмотрелся в его лицо: надежда, но вместе с тем и недоверие.

— Тебе придётся простить меня, у меня нет кольца, — признался он, вызвав у Тони смешок. Встав на одно колено, он взял ладонь Тони, заметил ожог от паяльника и надолго припал к нему губами. — Я серьёзно, — он согрел дыханием кожу Тони. — Выходи за меня.

— Я…

Тони не кинулся его поднимать, напротив, так неловко опустился рядом, как будто у него подкосились ноги. Стив подхватил его, крепко обняв, и Тони отчаянно и испытующе поцеловал его.

— Тони, — Стив внезапно растерял всю уверенность, потому что они никогда ничего такого не обсуждали, по крайней мере напрямую, и… на самом деле неважно, что Тони ответит — чувства Стива от этого не изменятся.

Тони всё целовал и целовал его, а потом прижался своим лбом к его. Он пытался что-то произнести и не мог; у Стива кольнуло сердце, потому что с ресниц Тони скатилось несколько слез. Стерев одну каплю большим пальцем, Стив поцеловал зажмуренное веко.

— Тони… — он совсем растерялся.

— Да, — даже на этом коротком слове голос Тони сорвался. — Господи, Стив, конечно, да.

Он держался за Стива так, как будто его жизнь зависела от этого, так и забыв про неснятую перчатку, и Стив точно так же держался за него. Ему и самому ещё толком не верилось.


End file.
